


Somewhere Beyond the Stars

by yamskrdyne



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Drugs, M/M, Recreational Drugs, Smoking, Weed, a little fluff, maybe implied romance idk, platonic?, senku grows weed lol, stoner gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamskrdyne/pseuds/yamskrdyne
Summary: A commission purchased by my lovely friend Fish, aka @curse_the_stars on Instagram. Please consider checking out their page, they have wonderful art!The tags are pretty self explanatory. Senku discovers weed growing naturally in the stone world, so he decides to grow some and partake in a little. For science. Also he shares it with Gen because he's gay.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Somewhere Beyond the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fish told me to write whatever I want with these characters, so I did exactly that. I literally just started my tolerance break today, so this ended up being a perfect way to cope. Thank you for this amazing opportunity. I also did not proofread this yet and it's 1am, so. Apologies for any mistakes!! Which is really funny of me to say considering this is a crack fic.

Gen awakens begrudgingly as sunlight peeks through the window of his shared hut with Senku. For some god forsaken reason, the spot that he had chosen to sleep in was aligned so perfectly that the moment the sun rose, it was beaming light directly into his eyeballs. To make matters even worse, Gen had only just barely managed to lull himself into an uneasy rest when the sun decided to make his already inconvenient insomnia even worse.

So, with what little strength he has left, he silently curses the world.

“I hate you, sun. You are my enemy.” He rasps, turning around to face away from the window, only to be immediately startled by a very sleepy but awake Senku staring at him with a somewhat amused look.

“Are you an insomniac, Gen? Or were you drinking cola before bed again?” The science man asks in his usual straightforward manner.

“Of course not, Senku-chan! It’s just… normal, boring insomnia. You don’t think that you’d be able to make melatonin in this stone world, would you?” Gen laughs awkwardly.

He considered lying about it for a moment so Senku would have less to worry about, but he knew that he would have to find out about it eventually. Besides, it’s not like insomnia was something to be embarrassed about. He felt just a tinge of nervousness when he saw Senku’s eyes light up, though.

“I think I have just the thing to help you relax. It’s a medicine that’s become quite popular in the west…” Senku snickers mischievously and stands up, offering his hand to Gen.

“What kind of medicine, exactly…?” Gen takes his hand hesitantly and follows him out of the shed, watching on nervously as Senku leads him away from the village.

“You’ll see.” Senku eyes his surroundings carefully to make sure they aren’t being followed.

Gen eventually notices that Senku has been following a cord this whole time. A cord that extends back towards the direction of the water wheel Chrome and Kaseki had built. He began to wonder what Senku needed all that electricity for, but soon enough his questions were answered as they finally arrived at a decently sized but poorly built shed. Senku opened the door, and immediately Gen’s jaw dropped.

“Senku… is this…?” Gen stared at the rows of foreign plants and then at Senku, who nodded enthusiastically.

“I can’t believe you’re growing fucking marijuana.” Gen finally manages to say a full sentence once the shock wears off.

“I know, right? I didn’t think any plants would have survived from-” Gen cuts him off before he goes on a science rant.

“No, I mean… I didn’t think you were the type to break the law.” He interrupts, stepping into the shed to get a closer look at the plants.

“How did you even manage to get Kaseki to make this many blacklights without him asking what you were up to?” Gen looks back at Senku, who was occupied with something on the table where some of the harvested weed had been left to dry out.

“I just told him there was something wrong with ‘em and that I would dispose of them myself.” Senku answers nonchalantly.

The smell was utterly overwhelming to Gen, though not entirely unpleasant. He was still processing the fact that his friend had been growing drugs behind the village’s back when a badly wrapped joint was suddenly thrust into his hand. Senku looked awfully proud of himself despite that fact.

“Let’s try it.”

“Seriously? Right now?”

“Yes. Right now. Nobody’s around, the police and the law don’t exist at the moment… so why not? It would be a fun experiment, to see how the plant’s effects have changed over the thousands of years… I’d like to learn how it was able to keep pollinating itself to reproduce, too-”

“I get it already. Would it really be an experiment if we don’t have any previous experiences to go off of…?”

“Speak for yourself.”

“YOU DID W-”

“Now’s not the time to talk about that.” Senku snatches the joint back from him and attempts to light it with a primitive lighter he had Kaseki make.

“I’d love to hear whatever excuse you gave him to have him make that for you.” Gen mumbles as he watches Senku struggle to get the joint lit.

And, when it finally does get lit, Senku takes the world’s fattest hit. Gen has never seen more instantaneous regret. Senku drops the joint and goes into a violent fit of coughing and wheezing as Gen pats his back gently and does his best to console him.

“Pick up… the joint… you idiot! Don’t waste it!” Senku manages to croak out between coughs, punching the mentalist’s arm.

“Fine, fine! Just focus on breathing!” Gen picks up the joint and stares at it.

He hadn’t ever considered smoking a cigarette before- much less a joint, so this was entirely new to him. He takes a deep breath before putting it up to his lips and inhaling. His regret was instantaneous, too. The smoke burned his lungs and throat in a way he had never experienced before. The smoke that machines would produce during his performances had nothing on this. He hands the joint back to Senku before he manages to drop it, who briefly laughs at him for having baby lungs before hitting the joint and immediately dying. This goes back and forth for a while, and after many puffs and much more coughing, the joint is no more.

“...I think I can feel it.” Gen mumbles, staring at the ground. He looks back up at Senku with bloodshot eyes.

“Heh. Your eyes are red.” Senku chuckles despite knowing that his eyes are probably just as bad.

“Sssshut up. Let’s go outside and look at the sky, or something…” Gen exits the shed and stares up through the trees’ branches overhead.

“The sky is so nice…” He muses, carefully sitting in the grass before laying back and continuing to stare at the sky.

“Do you think you could sleep now?” Gen didn’t even notice Senku lay next to him, not that it mattered much.

“Hm… well…” Gen closes his eyes and doesn’t answer.

“...Gen?” Senku nudges him, but gets no response. He places his head against his chest to listen for a pulse.

“I’m not dead. I figured the science guy would know that it’s virtually impossible to overdose on this stuff.” Gen laughs, opening an eye to glance down at Senku.

Cottonmouth was starting to set in, so he didn’t want to keep his eyes open very long considering how dry they were getting.

“I know. I was just making sure. I want to measure your heart rate, too.”

“Jeez, Senku-chan! If you wanted a hug that badly you could’ve just told me!” Gen exclaims, wrapping his arms around Senku and hugging him tightly.

“I didn’t-” Senku gets squeezed even tighter, much to his dismay.

“Let me go, Gen… if we’re gone too long the villagers-”

“Who cares about them? I’m sleepy… take a nap with me, Senku chan!~” Gen closes his eye again, refusing to let go of the leek-haired scientist.

Eventually he stops struggling. Despite them both being weak twigs, Senku had ended up being the weaker of the two. Plus he was very much not sober. Not that being trapped in the embrace of an attractive mentalist was the worst thing to ever happen to him, though.

“...Fine. You win. And, um… don’t tell any of the others what I’ve been doing out here.” Senku says quietly, gradually relaxing and trying his best to keep his eyes on the sky.

No response. Though, this time Senku didn’t feel panicked in the slightest, since he could still hear Gen’s heartbeat and feel his slow breaths.

“...I suppose that makes this experiment a success.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but for real, staring at the sky is very nice when you're high. Only partake if it's legal where you are, kids!


End file.
